Understanding
by hopelesskurtsie
Summary: Kurt makes an attempt to get Finn over a breakup with Rachel, and it takes a turn.


UNDERSTANDING- Kurt's POV

I flip on the lights and carefully place my bag down by the door. Throwing myself on the couch I quickly pick up the latest issue of Vogue I hadn't finished and started to read the front articles once more. The scent of smoke starts to come towards me- I cringe in response to the blackened scent. I reluctantly put down the magazine and walk into the kitchen.

"Finn." I say quietly. He looks at me slightly startled- his eyes were reddened and misty. My heart sank and stomach flopped seeing him like that. "Y-you're cooking?" I asked, holding back how I saw him in my eyes at this moment.

"Is there something wrong with it?" his voice was clear- surprising on account of how sad he looked. "I can't survive off of cereal and fruits and… such." I stepped beside him and found he was making a sad attempt of spaghetti.

"I hope you plan on putting sauce on that. I won't let you eat that plain." He didn't have a response. "Tears aren't a condiment, Finn." He looked at me surprised at my comment. His eyes were clearing up. "What's bothering you so much?"

"You won't understand why I'm upset."

"Why's that?" I really don't know what he was getting at.

"Rachel broke up with me." He said as his eyes became wetter. I glared.

"You think I don't understand what it's like to be rejected? To love someone?" Finn looked at me wide-eyed. "Finn, you know I like you… I…" I stopped, feeling this wasn't the right time to say how I felt really deep inside.

"I know you like me, Kurt. You've made yourself very clear… I just…. I'm really upset right now. I guess I feel… I don't know." Not knowing how to respond, I hugged him. His warmth seemed to course through my veins. "It's just a hug!" I thought to myself, yet my stomach was flipping everywhere. I could feel his eyes piercing me with question and his body getting warmer. Letting go, his eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"So… do you mind if I help you with your spaghetti?" I tried to turn the awkward conversation into a casual one.

"S-sure." He responded, sounding relieved I changed the subject. I grabbed the spoon from him quickly, accidentally grabbing his hand. He mumbled and jerked his hand away.

Dinner was silent. Dad and Carole were silent too, embracing the awkward. It has been a few months since Carole and Finn had moved in with us. Everyone left except for Finn and I… the lights were dim and I was starting to feel the tension. Finn picked up his plate and moved to the couch to watch football, leaving me at the table. Instead, I followed- even though I didn't care for football, I didn't want to be alone at a table with romantically dim lights to set a generic dramatic romance show starring myself as the loner. I sat down beside him.

"Would you stop following me, Kurt?" he said softly. His eyes glittered- my heart skips a beat.

"I'm just worried. You seem really down about this Rachel drama."

"Why do you care?" he said a bit louder, dropping his fork on top of his plate. I was a bit startled.

"Because… I'm kind of like your brother… and…. I-I love you, Finn." My whole body started to shake. He became red faced and formed a sheepish smile over his gorgeous face.

"I-I don't need Rachel… I'm over her. You know why?" he sounded like the hot guy I always imagine in romance novels. He grabbed my hand and I crawled closer, knowing what may happen. His warm hands inch around my neck and pull at my hair as he presses his lips against mine. Feeling red hot inside and out, I place my hand on his shoulder and push him on his back. His hands move from my neck to my waist, to my spine. He opens his mouth- asking me for more. I hesitate yet open my own and locate his hand with mine, twining our fingers. He runs his tongue against mine as my stomach flops and pulls inside. He continues to stroke my back and moves his hand up to my hair, slightly pulling. I lose control of my muscles and drop onto him- our hips smash together, feeling the warmth. Then I realize what's happening. I pull back, pulling him with me.

"FINN!" I whisper strongly. He looks at me surprised. "I-I thought... you were straight!"

"Our secret, Kurt, please! I-I really like you!" His face becomes red, and I can feel mine getting red as well. "I don't know what's going on very well, I just… feel inside I really, really like you Kurt." My heart skipped a beat. I felt my body tense- like my whole world was about to change, like I have completed my mission.

"Oh Finn… you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I am madly in love with you… you can't imagine how many times a minute I think of you. I absolutely LOVE you, Finn." His face turned bright red, yet he slowly caressed my face.

"This feels… nice… Finn." I said, sounding pretty foolish- I was too exited to make a clever comment or even state how I feel in good language. Before I could take another breath he said:

"Does this?" he starts to kiss me haphazardly on my neck- warm lips pulling on my skin. He strokes the back of my neck and replaces his lips with his finger- placing it on my neck. "I can tell you like this- your breathing is fast." It really was, I could hardly breathe.

"You don't even know." He picks me up supporting my back and legs and walks up the stairs.

"I can walk Finn."

"I know. This is so much more romantic." He lightly rubbed his chin against the top of my head. I have never felt so happy. He placed me in bed and pulled the covers over me and got in. "I always knew you liked me but..."

"I understand." I completed. He scoots over and throws his arm around my neck and pulls me in. "Remind me to pay you back sometime, for completing me…" I place my head on his chest and drift of to sleep by the sound of Finn's breathing. I swear I could've seen my dad walk in and smile.


End file.
